


Stargazing

by Commander_Luna



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Flash Fic, Valentine's Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Luna/pseuds/Commander_Luna
Summary: Just (married) gals being pals
Relationships: Ashal/Ever, player character (guild wars)/player character (guild wars)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Amanatsu Family





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemigodKirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/gifts).



> Ever is mine, Ashal belongs to @DemigodKirin

“Do you know what my favourite thing about your height is?” Ever looks up at Ashal from their place in her lap, a thoughtful look on their face.

The wives are having a quite night in The Grove together, a moment of peace in between life-threatening fights and efforts towards the war. They’d waited until past midnight so most of the traffic in and out of the city had quietened before taking their picnic up to the ledge and resting by the base of the statue. Not a classic location for date night, but it was a common place of rest for the sylvari of the Amanatsu family. Ashal sits with her legs crossed, as Ever lays stretched out, head on her and legs dangling over the edge. There isn’t much of a view out of The Grove with the night’s light, but the natural glow of the tree and both sylvari make it a rather scenic moment nonetheless.

“I don’t think I do. Is it by any chance the fact I can reach the top shelves?” She’s running her hand through their hair as they use her as a pillow, untangling the vines in the few places they had started to twist together, and pretending she doesn’t see the scowl that they’re attempting to give her. It’s very half-hearted and mostly broken by the smile they’re poorly holding back.

“No. It’s that…” They look up at her fully, staring into her eyes and their glow brightens as they blush harder. “It’s that every time I look up at you, I feel like I’m star-gazing. You are the night sky above me, and I never feel more blessed then when I have the time to pick out the constellations in you eyes. I feel protected knowing you are looking down on me, keeping me safe.” The softest smile crept across their face as they talked, and now their face holds only affection as they reach up to trace the lines of her glow across her cheek. “Your sister may be the moon, but you are every single star that has ever shone in the sky. And every time you come home, I fall in love with you all over again. One day I will find myself completely void of oxygen because you take my breath away whenever I look upon you and I have yet to find a way to get it back.”

“I don’t remember your vows being this eloquent, my love. I recall a small mumbling about my muscles.” She chuckles softly, thinking back on the day they travelled to Lion’s Arch together and spent more time throwing flower petals over each other than actually having the ceremony done. It had been a very small affair, just Ashal’s twin Luna and their younger brother Tomomi attending, and Caithe – who had been the one to perform the ceremony (sometimes being twin of the commander has its perks). As soon as the official part was over, it had descended into a full flurry of petals as somehow a petal fight broke out. While not the most glamorous wedding ever, it was sweet and simple and suited them both very well. Neither would change a thing about the day.

“Every time we say hello, I feel as happy as I did at our wedding. Any day I get to spend with you is the happiest day of my life, my beautiful star-scape.” Ever pushes themself up and shuffles to be sat in Ashal’s lap instead, arms looped around her neck. “I love you.”

“How sappy.” She leans in, hugging them around the waist to both make sure they don’t fall as she moves and to pull them closer to her. “I love you too.”

It’s a quiet night in The Grove, and they sit under the statue undisturbed by anyone. The outside world is irrelevant and non-existent to them as they kiss.


End file.
